Luna's Feathered Friend
by MrJLostInWords
Summary: Luna, despite having made many friends at Hogwarts, sometimes feels lonely, ever since her mother died so many years ago. But on a snowy winter's night, something comes along to fill the hole in her heart...


When Luna awoke, the first thing she noticed was that her feet were cold.

She didn't mind, really. She was used to it. She always left the window open in her bedroom, letting the winds whistle through the Ravenclaw tower, purely so she could gaze up at the stars before sleep took her in its loving embrace.

But tonight was different. Tonight she felt… Empty? No, that wasn't the right word.

Lonely. That's what she felt.

Sure, she had Ginny. Her hotheaded friend who was ready to leap to her defence in a moment's notice. A smile tugged at Luna's lips. She was as fiery as her red hair.

And then there was Harry. He always showed kindness, despite the pain that danced behind his eyes.

Even Hermione was warming up to her, the girl who valued logic above the power of imagination.

Despite all that, Luna had a hole in heart that she simply couldn't fill, one that blossomed the day that her mother died.

She wrapped her pale arms around her, hugging herself tight. Outside, the stars were obscured by thick clouds. Snow was falling across the castle grounds, the flakes fat and lazy. Luna slipped out of bed, wincing as her feet touched the cold marble floor, and lit a candle. Warm orange light sparked into life, coating the room in its cozy glow. She propped herself up on the windowsill, her legs dangling dangerously over the hundred foot drop, and watched the slow dance of the snow around her. She cupped her hands, catching the flakes, marvelling at how something so beautiful would hide itself away in those angry grey clouds.

Winter was Luna's favourite time of year. She found a beauty in the darkness that few could see, a sort of somber ambience that only revealed itself in the coldest months of the year. Where some saw death, Luna saw beauty. The way the frost gleamed in the early morning sun. How the strong winds carried whispers of magic, and how the darker days gave more chance for the stars to shine.

She had the fondest memories of her mother in the Winter. She remember whooping with glee as her and her parents went tobogganing down the steep hills that surrounded her home, before snuggling up inside with frothy mugs of warm cocoa. One Winter, her and her mother went iceskating down the frozen rivers of the nearby forest, going home with hurting tummies from laughing so much at each other's trips and falls.

She sighed, her breath curling out into the night like dragon smoke. If only she could write to her father. He'd know what to say to make her feel better. He always did.

Of course, she could use the school owls. But it was late, and no doubt Filch was prowling the castle halls, Mrs. Norris close at hand, ready to reprimand and student purely for his own amusement. So she was stuck there. Like a princess trapped in a tower, like in all those Muggle stories her mum read to her as a small child.

But then, carried on the breath of the wind, Luna heard something, her wars prickling. High-pitched and chirpy. Something was flying towards her, something small and round. A guest of wind roared suddenly, sending the poor little creature flying way off course. It squeaked again, before flying straight past Luna's shoulder and into her bedroom.

With a crash and a bang, the creature knocked over Luna's paintbrushes, sending purple and blue specks flying everywhere. It zoomed around her room in confusion, toppling over leather bound books and dreamcatchers.

"Immobulus," Luna said, her wand in hand. The spell struck the creature, and it floated through her room as if it were floating through the stars.

At first Luna thought it was a Pgymy Puff, it was so fluffy. But upon closer inspection she saw it was an incredibly small, incredibly fluffy owl. It's huge orange eyes darted about, taking in its strange surroundings.

"Shh, it's okay little one, I've got you." She cupped the owl in her hand, it barely fitting in her palm, and set it down on her desk.

"Here, let me see if I've got anything to feed you, you silly little thing.." She rummaged through her drawers, throwing a crystal ball and a Fizzing Whizbee over her shoulder. She retrieved a few nuts, scattering them across the desk. The wee little owl nibbled them up, one by one, then jumped up and down excitedly, chirping. Luna giggled.

"I think I'll call you… Tobias." Tobias hopped up onto Luna's index finger, rubbing his fluffy head against her hand affectionately.

"Hehe, I'm pleased you approve!" She said, earning another chirp from her new owl. "Would you maybe be able to send letters, once this snow clears up, little Tobias?" Luna asked. "If you do I'll give you as many nuts as you like!" He opened one large eye, and nodded. Luna squealed and hugged Tobias to her chest, causing him to almost purr like a cat.

"But I think you've done enough flying for one night, young man," she said decisively, getting back into her cozy bed. "Who knows where you came from? Maybe somewhere far, far away… Where mountains reach the clouds, and winter never ends…" She immediately drifted off into a dream-filled sleep, with Tobias sleeping at the end of her bed, keeping her feet nice and warm.

Luna never felt lonely again.


End file.
